


Kink Oneshot Collection

by AlphaTrainer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Kink, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Two Doms/One Submissive, Vibrators, the two doms like to wear strap ons and refer to them as cocks so i'm using that tag just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaTrainer/pseuds/AlphaTrainer
Summary: A collection of oneshots relating to kinks and roleplay as I have them. Smut is probably shitty, and a brief explanation of the setting and background of the characters will be included in each chapter. Tags to be added if or when I post more oneshots.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 33





	Kink Oneshot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Thank you for checking out my work. I will be honest and say I'm not particularly good at writing smut. It's very different writing sex scenes from participating in them. The smut itself isn't really the purpose of this work. It's more me self indulging the deeper, NSFW thoughts and ideas I have.
> 
> This particular's chapter background summary:
> 
> In a world where a birthmark deems people as Dominants and submissives, Serena Ashford is not only a businesswoman, but she's the owner and operator of one of the most exclusive and elite sex dungeons in the country. She runs it with her wife, Kendry, and multiple business partners. Serena and Kendry are both Dominants from birth, and they have a personal submissive, Jocelyn. It's a legal arrangement with a negotiated contract containing Do's and Don't's/Reds and Greens, kinks, and safewords. Everything that happens is completely consensual. Serena and Kendry are in their early to middle 30s, while I imagine Jocelyn to be about 23-25. 
> 
> Not beta'd, not edited.

By day, Serena Ashford was a board member and shareholder in her family's multimillion dollar company. By night, Serena Ashford was a renowned dominatrix. 

She owned and operated one of the most exclusive and elite dungeons in the world. Each and every employee was thoroughly vetted through deep, thorough background checks. If an employee had so much as a warning for speeding when they first got their license, she knew about it. Each employee also received rigorous training in the arts of sex, kink, and BDSM. No one who couldn't cut it worked in her dungeon.

All patrons had to apply for entry. They vetted just as thoroughly. No one with any kind of sexual accusation received permission for entry. They didn't discriminate against kinks. In fact, the club spanned three different three story buildings to make sure that there was enough room for dungeons to conform to any kink.

Of course, she didn't run the club alone. She couldn't with her day job. At most, she found time to be at the dungeon twice during the weekdays for a couple of hours to see the start of opening hours. Weekends were her prime. She had multiple business partners in the operation, all of whom were also renowned for their dungeon dominance, and each ran a specific building pertaining to their current kink of interest. They often rotated as interests changed.

Serena's wife, Kendry, was one of these partners. She found her one of the private viewing balconies for the partners looking over the general floor of the main building. This particular level did not have an assigned kink. Instead, it was an open floor for players of any kink to socialize if they so chose.

Serena walked through the dressing room leading to where her wife would surely be, a glass of wine in one hand and a bourbon in the other. On the bathroom door, a black outfit bag hung and Serena wondered what her wife had chosen for tonight's role.

She walked out onto the balcony, which was surrounded by a layer of clear, one way glass. They could see out over the club to keep an eye on things, but no one could see them. Her wife Kendry sat in one of the nice, cushioned chairs, her gaze kept critically over the rest of the floor. Her tall, five foot ten frame sported what seemed to be a prison guard's uniform. 

As her eyes ventured downward, Serena understood the outfit choice.

Their submissive, knelt between Kendry's legs- her wife's pants were pooled around her ankles- wore a black and white striped prisoner's outfit. Her hands were handcuffed behind her back, and a ball chain was attached to her ankle.

Knowing her wife, Serena would not be surprised if the ankle chain was actually weighted. When it came to role play, neither Dominatrix went lightly. 

Their submissive's back was to the floor, and her head between Kendry's legs with her mouth around the dildo Kendry wore.

"What's Jocelyn in for tonight?" Serena asked as she took the seat next to her wife. She handed her wife a glass of wine from the bar, and settled down with her own tumbler of bourbon.

Kendry looked over for a second, smiling in thanks, before returning to watch the club. "She neglected to tell me she was going to be late from classes today. When asked upon her return home, she spoke with a foul attitude and crass words."

Serena nodded and took a sip of her bourbon. "That explains the oral cockwarming."

Out of the corner of her eye, Serena saw her wife's lips quirk up into a smirk. 

Kendry turned her left hand over and revealed a small remote control. "The inmate thought she could get herself off beforehand without asking. I'm sure she's paying for it now."

Serena looked at the young submissive sympathetically and tsked. "I might have been able to grant leniency for the tardiness and lack of respect, but you know there's no leniency for that."

Jocelyn, her mouth still around Kendry's cock, nodded slowly. She whimpered in the back of her throat and humped the air, leading Serena to guess her wife had adjusted the setting of the vibrator.

Kendry tilted her head to motion to the door leading to the balcony's private dressing room. "Your outfit is on the bathroom door, in case you didn't see it." She turned to give an appraising once over of her wife. "Although I must say, I do love when you wear a suit."

Serena had come from the office, so she was still dressed in her work clothes. She had worn black slacks with a deep purple dress shirt and black tie, with a black dress coat to go over it. Her black heeled dress boots completed the outfit. Her jet black hair was tied back in a neat bun. 

"I think I'll pass for tonight and allow you to have the fun of being the one in charge tonight," she stated casually before she sipped her drink. "As long as I get to pick tomorrow's play?"

Kendry nodded. "Deal." She looked down to the girl between her legs. "Color, love? Come off for a second."

Jocelyn sold her mouth off of the woman's cock and worked her jaw for a moment as she wiped drool from her mouth. "G-green, Ma'am," she answered, voice hitching and her lower half spasming slightly. 

Kendry nodded. "Are you sorry for the way you behaved today?" she asked as she pressed another button on the remote.

Jocelyn whimpered and thrust her hips, a short cry leaving her lips. "Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry for being late and speaking so rudely to you."

Kendry nodded, and pressed another button, smirking satisfactorily as the submissive whined in a mixture of relief and desperation.

Serena watched the interaction, and smirked to herself as Jocelyn continued to fruitlessly hump the air. 

Kendry spoke again, this time to the older woman. "Although I don't particularly think the inmate deserves it, I will not be a cruel guard and leave her without relief. Would you like to finish her off?"

Serena's brow quirked up. "Do you have any particular way of doing so?"

Her wife smiled devilishly. "I want you to wear the biggest cock, and the inmate fucks herself on it. I want her to fuck herself raw."

Serena whistled lowly. "You are a cruel woman." She looked at their submissive concernedly. "Color, Jocelyn? Are you okay with those terms?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, Mistress. It's okay."

Serena nodded and stood to go back into the private room. Knowing Kendry, there was a bag of toys and accessories somewhere in the room.

How she had missed the black duffel bag in the middle of the bed before she couldn't guess. She just walked over and opened it, inspecting the contents inside. There was an assortment of lubes and condoms, collars, leashes, a paddle, and various other toys. 

Serena dug through and found the dildo Kendry had mentioned. Blue in color and nine inches total length with eight inches insertable and two inches of girth, it would be the biggest their sub had taken so far. She’d have to be sure Jocelyn knew she could color out at any time. At any rate, she grabbed the strap-on harness and quickly shed her pants. She had no qualms about walking nude in the club, but she did leave on her dress shirt and tie. She wanted to leave some symbol she was a Dominant, even if no one else would see them.

She situated the strap on in place and then slid a condom over the cock as an added protection for Jocelyn’s sake. She grabbed a bottle of lube just in case, too, before making her way back out onto the balcony. 

Kendry looked over as she took her seat again and smiled seductively. “My, my, you’re incredibly sexy with that cock of yours.” She picked up a set of keys from the table and snapped her fingers.

Jocelyn stood before the younger Dominatrix compliantly. Her hands were soon freed from the cuffs, and then Kendry unlocked the chain around her ankle. 

Serena held a hand out for the girl. “Come here, love.”

“You didn’t want to play guard because you’re soft,” Kendry remarked.

Serena rolled her eyes exasperatedly. “Call it a conjugal visit.”

She took Jocelyn’s hand in her own when the girl was close enough and pulled the girl onto her lap. “You can color out at any time, love,” she said as she pulled down the submissive’s pants and underwear. “I’m sure you’ve made up for the tardiness and disrespect you displayed before.”

“She did,” her wife confirmed. “This is for thinking she could administer self pleasure without permission. She knows the rules. She signed the contract.”

Serena nodded and gently gripped Jocelyn’s chin. “We’ll find something else to punish you with if this is too much. I just need you to know you can color out.”

Jocelyn shook her head. “I’m okay. I’m okay. Promise,” she hurried out, thrusting her hips on the woman’s. “Please, please.”

Serena nodded and lifted the girl’s hips, moving to lower the girl onto her cock. “Fuck, baby girl, you’re dripping,” she murmured softly as the girl’s wet center slipped right onto her cock. 

Kendry hummed approvingly. “Fuck yourself, Jocelyn. Ride that thick, hard cock.”

It didn’t take long for Jocelyn to comply. She rocked herself back and forth on the dildo, pulling out and entering again and again. She whimpered and groaned with each thrust, her hot slick making wet, sloppy sounds. 

Several minutes passed and yet Jocelyn couldn’t bring herself to climax. 

“Warden, please, let me come,” she begged, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she clenched around the cock and rolled her hips with a frustrated, sloppy rhythm. “Please, I can’t do it. Let me come, please,  _ please _ !” she begged, her pleas breaking down into incomprehensible cries. 

“Such a pathetic little girl, can’t even bring herself to orgasm,” Kendry tsked sympathetically. “You see why your pleasure isn’t yours to control?”

Jocelyn nodded and whined, high pitched in desperation yet choked at the same time, as she hid her face in Serena’s lap.

Serena could feel her own climax building just from the scene. Her stomach coiled and burned, and she could feel her own heat pool between her legs.

“Mistress Serena will finish you off, little girl, but remember this for the next time you try and give yourself pleasure.”

Serena wasted no time in grabbing Jocelyn’s waist and pulling her up, pushing her cock in until the balls were touching Jocelyn’s core. She rolled and thrusted her hips with immense power and as she bottomed out, Jocelyn came with a loud, choked sob.

Hot come spewed and covered Serena’s cock, and Jocelyn’s body spasmed violently as she came again and again.

Serena herself came to climax with a groan, and her own hot seed mixed with Jocelyn’s on her lap.

Thankfully, the chair was wrapped in a disposable cover.

Serena’s head dipped back against the back of the chair as come continued to leak out of her. 

Jocelyn continued to ride aftershocks in her lap, spurts of come dripping from her center. 

Once her head cleared, Serena began to rub the submissive’s back. “You’re okay, baby girl. You’re okay,” she promised as the girl continued to be wracked by spasms and sobs. “You’re alright. We’ll get you cleaned up once you’ve finished. You’re okay.”

It took nearly fifteen minutes before Jocelyn came down entirely from her high. Her sobbing had settled, and her heavy breathing settled into a slower, steadier rhythm, broken only by the occasional hiccup.

Serena slowly pulled her cock out, eliciting whimpers and cries from the submissive. “Shhh, baby girl, you’re okay. We just need to get you cleaned up now.”

Kendry stood and carefully scooped the submissive up into her arms bridal style. “I will take her to the bath while you clean yourself?”

Serena nodded in agreement. “Yeah. I’ll clean up the balcony here too if you’ll help her.”

Her wife nodded and headed back inside the room. Each private room for the club’s partners had nice, well kept showers to use. The beds were pretty nice, too, so the three could stay there if needed, but Serena wanted to get the other two home. 

She grabbed a couple of wipes from the container they kept on the table and wiped herself down and rolled the condom off the dildo. She’d take a real shower at home, but it was enough for the time being. She took the cover off the chair she had been seated in, and disposed of it and the wipes and used condom in the trash. She picked up the various toys they had used and headed inside. The glasses would be picked up by staff when they came to clean up the room after the trio had left.

She packed up the toys in the bag on the bed before undoing the strap on. She made sure to clean up both of the dildos and the vibrator that had been used with disinfecting wipes before sealing them all in separate plastic bags. She’d give them a thorough wash and disinfecting at home.

By the time she had everything packed up and had put her pants back on, Kendry walked out of the bathroom with a now clean Jocelyn held in her arms bridal style. “Trade off. I’ll take the bag and make sure the club is operating smoothly for the rest of the night if you take our little convict out to the car.”

“Deal.” Serena nodded and moved to transfer their submissive into her arms. 

Jocelyn wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck and laid her head tiredly onto the woman’s shoulder. 

Serena smiled softly and headed for the exit. With her two girls around, she never seemed to run out of excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment if you'd like. I have more ideas floating around in my head if anyone is interested.


End file.
